


The Babysitter

by kunting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rich Zhengting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunting/pseuds/kunting
Summary: Cai Xukun didn’t know what to do. He needed money to go on vacation with his boyfriend but he was ruined. He ended up being Zhengting’s brother babysitter.Zhengting and Xukun didn’t like each other. Xukun hated Zhengting because he was arrogant as fuck but as time went by, Zhengting began to have some affection for his brother’s babysitter.





	The Babysitter

Cai Xukun had a big problem. He promised Ziyi he'd take him to Maldives for their 2 years as a couple, but he's completely ruined. Why did he make such a promise if he knew he didn't have the means? Going to Maldives was Ziyi's biggest dream and Xukun wanted one thing above all : his boyfriend's happiness no matter what it takes.

He came from a poor family. They’ve got nothing, but they always tried their best for Xukun : his mother worked hard for 5 years just to afford Xukun a place at Shanghai's most popular high school. He'll be always be grateful because he met his soulmate there, Wang Ziyi.

Xukun and Ziyi have been in a relationship for two years. Ziyi fell in love first after seeing Xukun at the first basketball game of the year. Xukun didn't know anybody back then and was completely lost in the school. He was in the best school of China, well-known for the high level of education. Indeed, most of the politics and CEO came from this high school. But it was also one of the most expensive. He felt like those girls in k drama, where they joined the most popular high school even though they were broke.

Ziyi was his first friend, and they became close really fast. Ziyi was really rich, but he was also so kind, caring toward everyone, selfless and smart. He wasn’t one of those rich kids who were vain and scornful. Xukun didn't know how someone as perfect as Ziyi was able to fall for someone like him. Ziyi would tell him that it's because of his charm, talent, kindness, innocence. Moreover, he saw that Xukun was different from the others.

After being very close friends for a few months, Ziyi confessed his feelings when Xukun came for a sleepover and then, started dating. Xukun has never loved someone as much as Ziyi, and he can't imagine disappointing him. Ziyi knew that Xukun wasn't as rich as him, so he usually paid for him when they went to the restaurant and bought him expensive gifts even if Xukun said that it was not necessary.

Xukun sighed, the pain was killing him , he did economize for this travel, but he had spent a lot of money on Ziyi's birthday present and wasn't aware that their 2 year-anniversary will come this fast.

Xukun loved Ziyi, he really did. Otherwise, he wouldn't do such an incredible promise.  
He remembered when it happened, they had been dating for 3 months and were on the school's rooftop for the lunch break.

"It's so hot today"!Ziyi said. "It makes me want to go on vacation" he continued.  
Xukun smiled at his boyfriend, he would often tell him that he wanted to go on vacation. "Where?" He asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Ziyi looked at the cloudless sky with a smile on his face "Maldives ! That's my dream" he said joyfully. “I really really really want to go there" he added

“Then we will go together!” Xukun responded.

“We won't, except if we wait like 7 years, when we will earn our own money”

“Look, I'll do anything to earn enough money for us, remember that : we will spend our 2 years together in Maldives, pinky promise?”

“I trust you” Ziyi said

 

One day, Ziyi came to Xukun's house with a bag full of clothes

“What's all that?” Xukun asked

“Honey, I'm super excited about the idea of both of in Maldives ! It'd be fantastic, only between lovers ... see, I've already packed my things”.

At that moment, Xukun felt his heart break. Indeed, he realized that his boyfriend was happy. That's why he couldn't find the strength to tell him they may stay in China.

He smiled at Ziyi and told him that he’s very cute.

“Is something wrong ?” Ziyi asked, “You don't seem excited, if you want, we can choose another destination... I know you have always wanted to visit Paris… Let's go there instead !”

“No Ziyi don't worry! It’'s true that I wanna visit Paris but I want to make you happy much more and I’m okay with Maldives, beaches there are beautiful” 

“My boyfriend is the best”

“That's why you love me, right ? Ziyi would you tomorrow please ? I'm tired I wanna sleep so badly”

“Okay baby, no problem, good night see you tomorrow”

Ziyi kissed him and returned home.

In fact, Xukun wasn't sleepy at all. He just wanted Ziyi to leave because it's so uncomfortable to pretend that nothing was wrong.  
He had to find a solution, he really wanted to make his boyfriend happy. However, he was way too young to find a job. He was only 19 and just left high school, so he didn’t have any professional experience, no one will hire him. He was completely lost. What should he do ?

Xukun loved him way too much, and he was ready to do everything to make Ziyi happy. While he was practicing with his basketball team, he couldn't stop but thinking about a way to make money which doesn't include finding a job.

His head hurt so much that he told his teammates he's gonna go home. He headed the cloakroom and heard two people talking.  
His curiosity told him to go and see, he walked and saw the CEO of the club, Mr Zhu.

Xukun knew him well because as the captain of the team, he met him a few times, but he didn't know the person who the CEO is talking to. He was around his age. He couldn't help but listen to the conversation.

"Zhengting, I'm sorry to ask you that, but I have to go to Seoul next week so can you make sure your brother eats well, sleeps not too late and everything ?"

"You're asking me to take care of Zhenghao for a whole week ? Dad, you know I can't... You know how much I care about Zhenghao but I have so many dance's competitions, I can only focus on that…”

"Zhengting, I swear I don't want your 7yo little brother to be left alone because you're at a competition or whatever"

"I'm gonna find a solution, don't worry...I can ask for a babysitter"

Xukun was listening and understood that Zhengting was Mr. Zhu's son. As soon as he heard the word babysitting, it hit him, why didn't he think about that ? He entered the room and said :  
"Hello Mr Zhu!"

Mr Zhu was happy to see him because he admired Xukun's skills in basketball, and he also found Xukun cute and nice.  
Xukun was smiling awkwardly and said to Zhengting : “hi, nice to meet you” But Zhengting neither even answered nor shook his hand so Xukun decided to ignore him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr, but you two are searching for a babysitter, right ? I may help you, I need some money and I love children. Mr Zhu, you know that I can take care of your son well"

"Calm down", Zhengting said. "First, why were you listening ? Then, do you really think that we're gonna give you the responsibility of my brother ? You're just a teenager who left high school and who sweat because of basketball, you don't even know how to take care of a child, money is the only matter to you"

Xukun was shocked, he was about to answer but Mr Zhu did it first.

“Zhengting, keep calm » his father said. "Xukun, I appreciate your offer and It's a good idea because you’re my favorite in the team and I know that Zhenghao is safe with you”

“Dad, he's a teenager... why can't we just find a real babysitter, you know there are people who actually take care of children and it’s their job”

“What ? I'm not a teenager!” xukun exclaimed.

“Zhengting. I asked you first but you can't, so stop judging Xukun! Try to be nice for once. Thanks to this boy, you’ll be able to go to your competitions. You should be thankful. Moreover, you don't even know him. He's good at everything especially basketball, we can trust him. And I'm your dad which means I'm the one who take the decisions.”

“Thank you so much Mr Zhu.”

“What does being good at basketball have to do with babysitting ?” zhengting asked. “And I don't care if he's a teenager or not, I don't like him. Can’t he just leave? He bothers me and I want to speak with you alone Dad!”

“Hello, I'm still in this room! Stop talking about me as if I wasn't there!”

“God dad he's so annoying tell him to shut up” Zhengting sighed.

“Why the fuck is he so arrogant?” Xukun thought.

“Zhengting, you're the one that must stop.” Mr Zhu was getting angry and he almost screamed. “Xukun, Thank you! Please, don’t be embarrassed by Zhengting’s behavior, he’s like that in order to hide is shyness”

“What shyness are you talking about?” Zhengting said

“Anyways...” Mr Zhu ignored his son “I'm gonna send you my address and you can come by tomorrow to meet Zhenghao. I won't be there so Zhengting will explain everything to you, isn't he ?”

“Thank you, Mr Zhu, I'm very grateful. Enjoy your trip in Seoul ! I promise I'll have fun and make Zhenghao happy.”

Mr Zhu smiled at him while Zhengting looked down on him.

Xukun didn't even bother to say goodbye to Zhengting. Indeed, He felt humiliated, this stupid rich is crazy.He hoped Zhengting won't be at home a lot because Xukun won't be able to stand him. Unfortunately, things didn’t go the way Xukun wanted to...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here’s the first chapter of my fanfiction. I hope you’re gonna enjoy the story and don’t forget to leave comments, I’m curious about your opinions !!!!


End file.
